Christopher buys a basket of eggplants on sale for $\$6$ before tax. The sales tax is $3\%$. What is the total price Christopher pays for the basket of eggplants? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of eggplants. ${3\%} \times {$6} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $3\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{3}{100}$ which is also equal to $3 \div 100$ $3 \div 100 = 0.03$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.03} \times {$6} = {$0.18}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Christopher paid. ${$0.18} + {$6.00} = $6.18$ Christopher needs to pay $$6.18.$